Shadow Vile Figure
by Createology
Summary: After dying in a fatal car accident, Johnny Seth ends up in Hell, where Satan turns Johnny into a destructive demon named Shadow Vile Figure. After being sent to Earth, SVF confronts a young sophomore named Veronica Deville who tries to connect with SVF to bring him closer to God and heal him.
1. Intro

All he could feel was the excruciating pain pass through his spine. At one moment he was driving with his friends to a high school party, the next he's in a place with blood red walls with cracks thick enough for a mouse to run through. Chains were lying around every spot he laid his dark brown eyes on. He has never felt such terror in his dead soul in his life. Well, when he was alive. There were some dead bodies lying around Johnny Seth, some decaying, some still making ever so slight movements seeming to reach for the walls. Johnny slowly made his way around the dead bodies and rusted chains to what appeared to be a citadel, of sorts. The room was mostly empty, but far from silent. All Johnny could hear were the rattling of chains scraping along the solid ground and the cries of the souls lurking in whatever this place was.

There was a golden throne sitting a distance from where Johnny stood. Sitting in the throne was a dark red creature with horns and a tail, staring Johnny down. "I've been expecting you, Johnny." The creature said.

But how _exactly_ did Johnny end up here? The events leading to Johnny's current situation occurred approximately 3 days ago, just 2 days before the South Canyon High School Dance.


	2. Three days ago

Having just finished the tedious History class in Yorkshire Valley High School, Johnny can barely think straight without having some historical thought pop up on his mind. the feeling was mutual with his friends, Jason Meridian, a 5' 8" tall junior with a shaved head and a bizarre shade of green in his eyes. His nose looked like it had been busted recently, but it just normally looked that way. Andrew Smith, on the other hand, standing at 5' 6," is getting into fights quite commonly. His anger issues don't help him in the slightest. It just makes things worse, and taking anger management classes is slowly making progress. Finally, Hilary Marth, 5' 4," long blond hair, deep blue eyes and a bit unsettling white teeth, she's in her sophomore year, but her maturity has gotten her to hang out with the juniors and seniors more often. The four always stick together, unless someone gets in trouble for causing mischief. Although, on Halloween, they all are guilty for causing mischief in the neighborhood. Andrew even nearly got arrested at one point for dressing up as a killer clown wielding a plastic ax. But, the officers were convinced that it was all just a dare they did for fun.

But the next Halloween isn't for another 8 months. The next upcoming event that everyone is excited for is the Yorkshire Valley High School Dance. Everyone in the school knew that if Jason was there, he would kill it at the dancing contest. Ever since his freshman year, Jason has won first place for best dancing in the dancing contests. That's beside the point though. The point is, all four of these guys want to go to this dance, mainly to socialize. Andrew is definitely to most social of everyone, but not always in the brightest way. Hilary is the polar opposite. She's brighter than the sun but more anti social than a vampire.

At the moment, all they had to worry about was how long it take to wait for a ride home, from either the bus, parents, or each others' parents. For Johnny, he rode home with Jason and his father, Mario. Andrew rode the bus, and Hilary rode with her mother, Annebeth. Johnny almost never rides home with his parents, mostly because his dad is an alcoholic and his mom is mentally insane. She's been insane since their home was invaded by a gang of masked criminals that held her captive and nearly murdered her.

But Johnny still loved his parents, even though they're struggling. This is what scrambles Johnny's mind everyday for the entire day, besides school. Living only five minutes away, he gets dropped off, walks inside and heads to his room, just like every school day. At 5:00, mom would come back from her mental therapy and at 6:00, dad comes home from work, which is at the Yorkshire Valley Police Department, he's the head detective in the department. He used to love his job, until four team members were killed during a massive shoot out.

Johnny worries for his parents more than he thinks he should. He can't sleep at night because of their struggles and his own as well. His parents don't realize that he stresses as much as they do about their lives, but Johnny wants to keep it that way, for now at least. If his parents found out now, they would only stress more and no one would want that. Johnny sometimes wishes his life could change in someway. He wonders at night whether his parents would be happier without him or if he just needs to change or if they all need to change for the better, but what Johnny doesn't know is that he shouldn't be wanting to change his life so much because God has a plan for him.

 **The Next Day...**

Today was just like relatively every other school day: Math, English and Language Arts, Science, Lunch, History, Physical Education and Health, then home, unless there were electives that he had signed up for, which in this case, Johnny hasn't. And neither have his friends. They all follow pretty similar daily routines. But with the dance in just two days, they were more hectic than ever since they were planning on looking their best and challenging each other to win king or queen of the dance. There was nothing special or different about today. The next day was the same as well, except for the fact that Andrew had to go to the nearest thrift store and by a new tuxedo since he, somehow, got his original one torn up while carrying it to his room to change.

In just two short hours, the Yorkshire Valley High School Dance will begin and the building is going to be practically overfilling with students and teachers alike. Johnny is still at home making sure his hair is brushed perfectly, his shirt hadn't a wrinkle on it, and his teeth were whiter than the clouds in the sky. _Ding Dong!_ Johnny rushed out of the bathroom, nearly sliding across the sparkly wooden oak floor trying to get to the front door. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! I'll be back in a few hours!" With that, he shut the door and jumped into the passenger's seat of Jason's car, which happened to actually be his mom's beige hummer that needed a tire or two changed desperately. Everyone had dressed somewhat professionally for the dance which certainly surprised Johnny for the most part. "Well someone's looking sharp today." Jason stated. "You talking about me or the car?" Johnny replied.

"You're so hilarious, you know that?" Johnny scoffed at Jason's comment as Jason sped through the neighborhood and out onto the main road continue to drive at high speed only getting higher. The lights would turn red just after Jason had entered the intersection, but he kept on driving as if there was nothing in his way that could stop him.

"Jason, slow down! You're going to get us pulled over!" Hilary shouted from the back as she tried to hold herself in her seat like she was about to fall off. Jason kept speeding through each intersection just as the yellow lights turned red. Someone pulled out and made a right turn at the next upcoming intersection, and everyone began screaming as Jason swerved around the vehicle and back into his lane. Jason took his eyes off the road for just one more second and turned around towards Andrew and Hilary."Phew! That was a close..." _Crash!_ The hummer smashed head on into the side of a semi that had pulled out part of the way onto the main road from behind an import section next to a soda factory. Glass flew everywhere as everyone took their last breaths. Jason had broken his neck after impacting the steering wheel, Johnny broke his spine from lashing back and forth rapidly from the impact, Andrew broke his skull from impacting the inside of the car window and breaking it vigorously, and Hilary broke her skull from it violently hitting the back windshield and bursting it into hundreds, maybe thousands, of pieces. and the next moment, everyone had breathed their last.


End file.
